Vegas Daze
by PrettyKittyFics
Summary: Fallout AU. A lone courier makes his way into Novac. (Short drabble, possibly to be continued)


A/N: This is really just a short drabble to remind myself I am still capable of writing.

*All characters in this collection of words are mine. I own them. I own Kagerou Project. I am literally Jin.

At the drop of a soft mewl outside her window, Kido shot up in bed nearly instantly. If one of the cats made a noise, it meant someone was outside – and if someone was outside, they were most likely going for her garden…and considering how hard it was to get something like a garden in the Mojave wastelands, she wasn't going to let anything happen to it.

It's true, getting a functioning and thriving garden where she was was an incredible feat. She had dedicated a lot of her life to collecting the untouched, free-of-rads soil; and had finally made it into a garden capable of keeping her nourished and providing crops to sell. In doing so, it had actually gained her moderate fame – it was incredibly rare to find fruits with no radiation in them. With this also came danger, though…she couldn't tell you how many thieves she's had to shoot or scare off.

She'd lived like this for 3 years now, making caps selling her crops to the people of Novac, and wasn't giving up that lifestyle now due to a common raider – not like she ever had before, anyway. She reached to the nightstand next to her bed and grabbed her revolver, before hopping out and making haste towards the door. Out her bedroom, through the front door, around the back, and overlooked the small garden. At the wooden fence, an orange cat was perched, and petting it was a large, dark looking figure. As it turned to face her, she aimed her weapon directly at what she made out to be it's head.

"Get out. Now." The only thing stopping her from shooting was the cat right next to whoever this was. She'd been in this situation too many times before…

"-Ah?" A male voice came from it suddenly as it faced her, revealing him to be a rather tall male. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Kido noticed he was actually wearing green – a green jumper that did a good job of concealing his body and making him look like a solid mass. "Whoa, hey, don't shoot…" He spoke again, putting his hands up and backing away from the kitten.

Before telling him again to scatter, Kido inspected the other. He didn't look like any raider or gang member she'd seen before. Maybe there was a new gang emerging she would need to know about? In that case, she'd need to ask him at least one more question before he was let go (Or shot, depending on the answers he gave).

"…Who are you?"

"Ah – me? My name…is Seto" He spoke, careful not to use his full name just yet.

"Full name."

And so much for that. "Kousuke. Kousuke Seto…I'm sorry…"

"…Who're you with?"

"Eh?" He tilted his head. "I'm not…what do you mean?"

"Are you part of a gang? Who sent you?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that…I'm just, a wanderer…"

"You have to be more than that." All while Kido spoke, she kept her revolver aimed carefully at his head in case he made any bad moves.

"Um…well, I'm a courier, but not much else…"

She searched for her remaining questions. "Why're you coming up this way?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to Vegas! I just passed this place, and…well, I saw there was a cat…"

She sighed. According to this person's story, he'd stopped by her garden to pet a cat. She really should shoot him…

"Um…" He spoke up. "Hey, I'm sorry for the trouble! I'll get going now; sorry for bothering you!" As he started to walk off.

"Wait." She stopped him in his tracks, just by staring at him. "Are you planning on heading into Novac?"

"I was…I was hoping to stay there for a night or two. Anything I should know?"

She glanced downwards and exhaled heavily. She didn't exactly like this new person, but…it wouldn't hurt to give him some advice about getting housing in Novac. She knew it well, anyway – living right off the edge of it.

"When you get there, find a boy named Shuuya…he can help you get a place to stay for a few nights."

"Hm…?" He pondered, before beaming. "Ah, will do, thank you!" Before he marched off again, he turned back to ask one more question. "Hey, who are you?"

She looked back at him, considering whether or not giving him a name was a good idea just yet. She did suspect him to be an intruder, after all…. but he seemed harmless. Harmless to a fault, in fact.

-Then again. She'd fallen for tricks like that before. A criminal with a good tongue…that's all he might be.

"S'not important." Without another word, she walked right back into her house, shutting the door hard behind her.

After she was gone, Seto stared at the door for another minute, thinking to himself about how odd the encounter had been. He couldn't' be stuck in thought long, though – it was already late. If he wanted to catch this Shuuya person while he was still awake, he'd have to hurry to Novac. Waving once to the cat perched on the garden fence, he turned back to the road and headed down towards the sight of a burnt neon sign, signaling a hotel.

Within just a block, he'd ended up at the center of the town. Taking a moment to look around, noticing the houses, large dinosaur structure (Odd…), and seemingly functioning hotel, he stopped a passerby as they walked by him.

"Ah, excuse me, do you know where I could find a boy named 'Shuuya'?" Seto asked the stranger.

He was pointed in the direction of a small shack connected to the hotel portion of the town. Cautiously, he approached the door and gave three solid knocks on it. A few seconds later, it opened.

"Mm?" The boy standing in front of him toned, staring at the taller one who'd arrived at his door…in fact, he looked familiar…

Seto was ready to ask him about vacancy, but first, he knew he recognized this person…he seemed to remember a standout like trader who looked something like this. All at once, he remembered a name-

"Eh…Kano?"

The other's confused expression was quickly lost and he smiled at the green-clad boy in front of him. "Seto! What brings you to Novac?"

Just under a week ago, the two met on route 93 and formed a temporary alliance to get through a field of Radscorpions. Kano had been this one's trader alias, and after four days ago, he hadn't seen him since.

"I told you I was headed towards Vegas, didn't I…? Do you live here?"

"Heh, I do~ travel all around for trading purposes, but this is where I reside!"

"Hm…hey, by the way, you never told me your name was Shuuya…"

"Mm?" Kano stared back blankly. "Ah…well, Kano's just a name I use for trading, is all! It's technically my last name, I suppose…but, around here, I go by Shuuya~ Where'd you hear that name, anyway?"

"Oh…a girl I saw. I told her I was heading here, and she said if I needed a place to stay, you were the man to talk to…"

"Aha…well, you heard right! What girl'd you meet, anyway?"

"Don't know…she wouldn't give me a name…she must've thought I was an intruder or something, because she help me up at gunpoint before sending me to you…"

"Ahhh, you've met Tsubomi, then~"

"Mm?" Seto tilted his head.

"Hey, don't mind her, she's just a little scary sometimes~ Must've thought you were trying to rob her garden…"

"Garden?"

"She gets a little protective of it, for good reason…growing the only unradiated crops this side of Mojave have made her a popular target for raiders. Don't worry about it~"

"I see…" Seto lowered his voice and aimed his gaze slightly downward.

"Ah, but, mind her. If you want, you can get to know her a little better!" Kano beamed. "Speaking of…so, you're here for some housing?"

"-Ah!" Seto perked up. "Yeah, I was hoping to stay here for a while! Got anything open?"

"Hm…I've got some rooms available~ Shall I lead the way?" Kano finished and gestured towards the door.

"Ah…please!" Seto walked forward and Kano led him out, leading him to the nearest available room. The room was standard enough, with a king sized bed up against the wall, two bed stands on each end, a radio, TV, etc.…normal things for a hotel room.

"So…think you'll take it?" Kano asked after they inspected the room for a few minutes.

Seto didn't hesitate. "I'd love it! This'll be the perfect place to rest up…" He sat himself down on the bed. "Ah, but…how many caps do I owe you?"

"Heh…" Kano waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. Can't give it for free, but…fifty caps, and we'll consider it paid in full~"

"Mm? Ah – that's far too generous of you…" Seto started, but continued before Kano could actually change his mind. "But, ah, if you insist! Um…" He rummaged through his things and pulled out a sack of bottle caps, tossing it lightly to the other.

Kano caught the parcel with ease. "Alright, well, feel free to get settled in…I know you've come quite a long way, haven't you?"

"Mm…it'd be nice to rest for a while…"

"Ha, I can imagine…well, hey, feel free to lay low as long as you need~ Vegas isn't going anywhere"

Seto sprawled out on the bed now. "Hm…thanks, Kano – er, Shuuya."

"Aha – call me whichever you'd like~ Need anything else?"

"Ah…no, I think I'm alright…"

"Hm~ Alright, well, I'll be right where you found me if you need anything. Tomorrow maybe I can show you around a little!"

"Sounds good! Ah, I guess I should talk to some locals, too…"

"We can do it all, no worries! But, for now, you probably need some rest."

"Right…I guess I could." Seto smirked softly.

"Heh, well, I'll leave you to it. I'll see you tomorrow, Seto~"

With a brief farewell, Kano left the room and Seto relaxed. He decided he would just drift into sleep, and maybe unpack when he woke up. For now, he'd been walking a long time with no sleep, so he was more than ready to pass out then and there. As he drifted into sleep, he thought about the town, who he would meet, and how long he'd be there.

A/N: I **may** continue this. It was mostly just supposed to be a short thing to clear my writer's block, but if I get any feedback and I feel inspiration, I might go on with this.


End file.
